eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Airlyth/Archive 3
admin grats! welcome aboard. please logout and back in for the rights to update. also, your name is now green on the rc page. if you have any questions, i'm usually around irc or aim. --Uberfuzzy 13:16, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome. :) I don't have any questions right now, but I'm sure there will be some soon. ;) --Airlyth 08:36, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Here's a link for you as well if you've not already seen it. Although most of these links can be found elsewhere, this single page has them convenient for admins in case wikia's technical staff happens to be playing with something that makes the site go a little wonky.--Kodia 22:40, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Kodia. I didn't see this link before, but I already had some of those pages on my watchlist. --Airlyth 12:20, 5 March 2008 (UTC) wb welcome back :) --Uberfuzzy 11:13, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ditto. --Kodia 12:00, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks :) --Airlyth 08:19, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Drops per mob Hello i saw that if a new item get's added to wiki you also have to update the named where it drops from. Is there a way to just added the new item to wiki and write there who drops it and the named who drops it get's that info automatically? -- Chillispike 11:58, 27 March 2008 (UTC) : No, you have to update the named (and armor set pages as well) with the info manually. I don't know if it would be possible have this info added automatically. Uberfuzzy might know if this is possible. --Airlyth 12:13, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Theoretically it is possible, but it might be a bit of a chore to code. And we already have the link to LootDB too. He (they? it?) typically has more information than we do on drops because of his log file harvesting capabilities.--Kodia 12:21, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Upping the article count Nice work going through the Willow Wood and making sure everyone was added in the database. In seeing all of the missing information, I'm now wondering if we might not need a review of both Qeynos and Freeport villages and districts. Did you have plans to do that or were you just doing Willow Wood?--Kodia 13:37, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I just looked at the Qeynos villages today. It bugged me that there were so many NPCs missing, especially since these zones have been in the game really long. I'm planning on going through the other villages as well. But I'm not sure how long this will take me. Seems like alot of info is missing. --Airlyth 13:43, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well if we're missing this much in the qeynosian villages, I can just imagine what we're missing over in Freeport. Maybe I'll make a point of going through those and doing a quick review to see how bad it might be.--Kodia 13:54, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::As a side note, I was speaking with Chalmo the other day and he mentioned he wanted a project. He indicated he might be willing to look at Freeport and see if that would be something that would interest him as a detail-oriented update project he could sink his teeth into. He said he'd let me know if he was going to tackle it.--Kodia 14:42, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::: That would be great. I'm doing Qeynos first. Then I would start looking at Freeport. But if Chalmo is going to do that, it would be getting done a lot faster. --Airlyth 15:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Chalmo said that he may not be able to get to it right away. He said that if you go in and start, he'll be sure to watch your work and see where you are and then if he gets a chance, he'll let you know which one he can work on that you haven't already touched.--Kodia 14:01, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, that's fine. Thank you for the info. --Airlyth 14:49, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Seems like I ended doing some of Gorowyn instead. :-> - Chalmo 09:16, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Great, I think Gorowyn was missing everything before. I doubt I would have ever added NPCs and stuff for Gorowyn. I really don't like that place and I get lost everytime I have to go there. And I think Janze-Nek is adding a lot of stuff for Freeport villages right now. So it'll get done anyway. :)--Airlyth 07:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Help:Screenshots I marked the new page with AdminNeeded. Kodia said it's fine, but suggested I give a note on your talk page about you taking a look too. :-) -- Chalmo 12:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Looks great. I think, it's a really good guide. Good Work. :-) --Airlyth 08:48, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Witches of the shattered Moon (Guild) Thanks for the edit,Airlyth. Any idea how to get the guild website link to display correctly?--Blin 21:58, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :I caught it. The URL was just a little long, so I shortened it with a link created by TinyURL.--Kodia 00:21, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks!--Blin 00:23, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Screenshots All of my screenshots come out dark compared to yours. I've jacked up both Gamma and Brightness, and I use 2 torches when I shoot - the pics still look like they were taken inside a cat on a moonless night. Can I ask if you use a graphics editor to lighten your pics, or are your in-game graphics tuned that well? Janze-Nek Coms 22:00, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :I looked at some of your screenshots. They look fine to me. I'm just using the ingame graphics and I think my character has a torch. I make sure it's not night (Norrath time) when taking the pictures. Maybe the brightness also has to do with the graphics quality. I'm using the highest graphics quality my computer can take, although I only have like 5 frames then. ;) --Airlyth 07:15, 27 May 2008 (UTC) The most recent batch of pics I uploaded were tweaked for Brightness and Saturation first. I'll increase the graphics quality and see if that does it. Thanks! Janze-Nek Coms 19:16, 27 May 2008 (UTC) North Qeynous outdoor crafting area Hey, I'd like to make an article about the outdoor crafting area in North Qeynos that would resemble: * Tunare's Pages (Fay) * Coalition Crafter's Association (POI) (WFP) * The Wards (Goro) * (Neriak Down Under (Neriak) that should be revamped to look like the other pages some day) Unfortunately, the place around has no in-game official name for the POI. How about naming it The Ironforge Exchange (Outdoor) since it's right next to The Ironforge Exchange instance? I've already included the information on the Tradeskill Instance page. - Chalmo 09:24, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi Chalmo, :sounds good to me. And thanks for adding all this tradeskill stuff. --Airlyth 07:31, 29 May 2008 (UTC)